Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Other
Metro Pictures 1916–1924 Metro Pictures Corp.png Metro Pictures Corporation.png Goldwyn Pictures 1917–1924 Goldwyn_Pictures__1921_0001.jpg|''What Happened to Rosa'' (1921) A_goldwyn_picture.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo.jpg|First live action version from 1921 Goldwyn_Pictures_TV_1916.jpg|''The Ace of Hearts'' (1921) Image12.jpg|''A Blind Bargain'' (1922) still only, because the film is considered lost. GV.png Goldwyn Pictures 1923.jpg|''What Happened to Rosa'' (1921, 1923 reissue) Wild-oranges-goldwyn-logo.jpg|''Wild Oranges'' (1924) Image13.jpg|Odd Version Metro-Goldwyn Pictures Metro and Goldwyn Pictures are acquired and merged to "Metro-Goldwyn Pictures" by Marcus Loew. 1924–1925 Metro-goldwyn-lion-logo.jpg Metro Goldwyn Pictures Logo.PNG|1925 variant. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Following the merger with Louis B. Mayer Pictures, the company is from this point on named Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer as a wholly-owned subsidiary of Loews Corporation. 1924–1928 Slats This lion, Slats (Really named Cairbre), was shown at Gay's Lion Farm. 3297315165_2f97d7dfd4.jpg THECIRCLEVARIANT1925.png|''The Circle'' (1925) Image47.jpg|This version may have replaced Jackie BRIEF_GLIMPSE__1___MGM_0001.jpg|''The Unholy Three'' (1925) 1928–1956 Jackie BEN-HUR.png|''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925, 1931 reissue) MGM 1934 a.jpg MGM_Logo1.jpg MoreJackie.PNG MGM-1924 3.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.PNG|Jackie with copyright notices and information MGM_National_Recovery_Administration.png|With the National Recovery Administration logo at the bottom left. This was used when MGM supported the NRA the following year. JackieWithNra.png Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 a.jpg|1953 version; this was used in tandem with the Tanner logo but used in black & white films. This was seen on Blackboard Jungle (1955) MGM-1924 2.jpg|Sepia tone version vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h06m58s249.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) TheWizardOfOzRareSepiaToned.PNG|Rare sepia toned of The Wizard of Oz (1939) Mgm_captainandthekids.jpg|Rotoscoped version of Jackie the Lion on a Captain and the Kids cartoon Petunia Natural Park (1939) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.jpg|Rare Color Version, from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) brawl_remix_30_mgm_jackie_the_lion_with_1980s_colorizations-58469.jpg|another rare colorized version MGM20Lions-6 - Copy.jpg|Seen on various MGM films that were colorized MGM20Lions-6.jpg|This logo was used for March of the Wooden Soldiers. Mgm-colorized.jpg|From the rare colorized version of David Copperfield (1935) Mgm1949.jpg|MGM celebrates it's Silver Anniversary. This special logo was used for Adam's Rib and In the Good Old Summertime. Jackie1976.PNG|''That's Entertainment II'' (1976) 1928–1932 Telly '(1st Technicolor Lion) Mgm1928-color.jpg Telly.png Other_Telly.png MGM logo 1929 B&W.jpg|''The Mysterious Island (1929) Another_Telly.png|''Gus Edwards' Kiddie Revue'' (1930) More Telly.PNG 1932–1935 'Coffee '(2nd Technicolor Lion) File:Mgm happyharmonies.jpg File:B&W_Coffee.png|''Roast-Beef and Movies'' (1934) Even Another George.PNG Another George.PNG Even More George.PNG|A variant with an blue frame. CoffeeTCN.PNG|Rare blue background variant. CoffeeTale of The Viena Woods.PNG Tale-Of-The-Viena-Woods.PNG 1934–1956 'Tanner '(3rd Technicolor Lion) MGMLogo.jpg|A "Tanner" live-action movie films from 1934-1952. This logo in the late 1930s and early 1940s was used for one-shot, Barney Bear, and Tom and Jerry cartoons. (1939-1942) Bandicam 2014-10-14 08-57-32-838.jpg|Mid-1930's MGM Logo TannerMarxBrosANightAtTheOpera.PNG|''The Marx Brothers: A Night At The Opera'' (1935) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera1.jpg|''The Marx Brothers: A Night At The Opera'' (1935, A) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera2.jpg|''The Marx Brothers: A Night At The Opera'' (1935, B) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera3.jpg|''The Marx Brothers: A Night At The Opera'' (1935, C) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h13m52s36.png|''National Velvet'' (1944) 3 Godfathers (1948).png|''3 Godfathers'' (1948) MGMQuoVadis.jpg|''Quo Vadis'' (1951) MGMPlymouthAdventure.jpg|''Plymouth Adventure'' (1952) vlcsnap-2013-01-23-07h08m48s91.png|''Singin' in The Rain'' (1952) CinemascopeTanner.png Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 b.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 c.jpg|1953 Version GW177H135.png|Variation with copyright disclaimer Mgmtoon42.jpg|This 1942-1946 logo was used for Barney Bear, Tom and Jerry and Droopy cartoons. Mgmtoon46.jpg|Mid 1940s cartoon logo. (1946-1952) Mgmtoon51.jpg|Early 1950s cartoon logo. (1952-1954) 031020145213.jpg|Early 1950s cartoon logo. (version 2 1952-1954) Mgmtoon-tomandjerry.jpg|Mid 1950s cartoon logo. (1954-1955) Mgmtoon50s_ws.jpg|1950s cartoon logo formatted in CinemaScope. (1954-1958) Mgmtoon63.jpg|A surprise appearance of Tanner. This was seen on the '60s Tom and Jerry cartoons. (1963-1967) 1956–1958 '''George Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_Logo.jpg mgm1956_bw.JPG|Black and White variation GW208H156.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1956 a.jpg|CinemaScope variation mgm1956_ws2.jpg|CinemaScope version A MGM_1955.jpg|Alternate unused logo filmed in 70mm, circa 1955. The frame has faded, thus the pink hue. HoustonWeHaveAnotherGeorge.PNG 1957–present Leo Leo was MGM's longest lived lion and was very infamous. The lion was used in a total of 57 years. 1957–1986 1957-1982, 1985-1986 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1957 b.jpg|Black and White rendition of the 1957 logo vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m29s215.png|''Some Came Running'' (1958) The_Gazebo_(1959).PNG|"The Gazebo" (1959) GW411H226.jpg|''North By Northwest'' (1959) vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m14s68.png|''The Last Voyage'' (1960) the first film to use 2 roars only. vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h58m32s19.png Mgmtoon60s.jpg|Cartoon version from 1961-1962 on Gene Dietch's Tom and Jerry cartoons 250px-Tom_and_jerry_mgm_parody.jpg|Parody found in Tom and Jerry in 1963 until 1967. Advance to the Rear (1964).png|Advance to the Rear (1964) GW331H253.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967) GW444H170.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m17s231.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' opening (1967) vlcsnap-2013-03-24-12h25m08s162.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h44m29s69.png OtherVariant.PNG|"House of Dark Shadows" (1970) GW348H254.jpg|''Strange Brew'' (1983) TWS.PNG|''Wise Guys'' (1986) 1974 (50th anniversary) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 a 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation A Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 b 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation B 1982-1985 Following MGM's merger with United Artists in 1981, the banner now reads "MGM/UA Entertainment Co." Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1982 MGM UA Entertainment Co..jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m34s190.png Octopussy (1984).png|''Octopussy'' (1983) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h45m14s114.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h39m05s211.png|''Reckless'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m50s57.png|''Cat's Eye'' (1985) 1984–2001 1984 (60th anniversary) In 1984, MGM celebrated their 60th Anniversary. The ribbons were now gold and would stay that way for the next 30 years. The banner now reads "Diamond Jubilee". Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1984 60th Anniversary.jpg MGM-UA_Lamb_Chop.png|''Lamb Chop'' (1984) Char_bar_code_hoping.jpg|''Red Dawn'' (1984) 2010 (1984).png|''2010: The Year We Make Contact'' (1984) Diamond Jubilee.PNG 1986–2001 An combination of the 1957 and 1984 logos. The 1957 parts were used. The banner was reverted back to its original name and in gold and the mask is in a darker red color. This would be a new design that would be used forever in life of MGM. MGM_2000.jpg|1986 variation MGM_1992.jpg MGM1986.jpg|''Where the River Runs Black'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h36m19s162.png|''Willow'' (1988) vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m25s76.png|''Mystic Pizza'' (1988, 1997 reissue) mgm1992.JPG|1992 variation GW391H294.jpg|''Clean Slate'' (1994) MGM 1986.JPG|1995-2001 vlcsnap-2012-12-31-15h35m55s27.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (US, 1995) GW376H280.jpg|''Fluke'' (1995) Mgm2004.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h27m05s115.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-23h16m25s1.png|''Fame'' (TV series, 1982, 1996 reissue) MGM_1996.jpg|1996 variation vlcsnap-2012-11-28-04h19m13s207.png|''Warriors of Virtue'' (1997) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-21h57m09s172.png|''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) MGM 1998.png|Home Entertainment version used from 1998-2005 vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h59m43s255.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989, 2001 reissue) 1987-1990 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1986 a.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h03m40s64.png|''Spaceballs'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h05m03s195.png|''Overboard'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-07-11-16h19m12s152.png|''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) 1994 (70th anniversary) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h02m45s6.png|''Stargate'' (1994) 1999 (75th anniversary) 2001–2008 A URL was added below the logo in 2001. mgmwithurl.JPG Fargo (1996).png|''Fargo'' (1996, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-23h55m59s177.png|''Geromino'' (1962, 2001 reissue) The Little Girl Lives Down The Lane .png|''The Little Girl Who Lived Down The Lane'' (1976, 2001 re-issue) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h42m09s15.png|''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h53m55s161.png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985, 2002 reissue) Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-22h02m00s248.png|''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h49m24s50.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h11m08s60.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) Soul_Plane_(2004).jpg|''Soul Plane'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h23m16s207.png|''Stellaluna'' (2004) MGM 2005.png|''Me And You And Everyone We Know'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h39m25s23.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) Into The Blue (2005).png|''Into The Blue'' (2005) MGM.png|''The Pink Panther'' (2006) casinoroyale2.PNG|''Casino Royale'' (2006) Basic Instinct 2 (2006).png|''Basic Instinct 2'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-23h33m54s162.png|''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h07m19s54.png|''Premonition'' (2007) Lars And The Real Girl.png|''Lars And The Real Girl'' (2007) mgm logo _2001__0001.jpg|''Igor'' (2008) 2008–2012 2008-2011 In 2008, the ribbons were remade to look metallic. The mask was a gold color as well. The URL now reads MGM.COM mgm2008.JPG|'Golden' version with byline (2008-2011) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 b.jpg|Matted version of the 2008 logo Mgm 2008.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) Screenshot (145).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) MGM logo 2011.jpg|An alternate logo graphic from 2011. 2011–2012 The URL was removed in 2011. MGM_2011.jpg MGM 2011 logo.png MGM 2011 logo.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 c.PNG vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m43s23.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) 2012–present mgm2012.JPG Skyfall (2012).png|''Skyfall'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h16m13s15.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) MGM 2012.png|''Hansel And Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation 2013.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Carrie (2013).png|''Carrie'' (2013) emjiem.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) 1966–1982 This logo was nicknamed the Stylized Lion. It was used on 3 films until it was retired in 1968. Luckily, it was used as the print logo for MGM until at least 1982. vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m04s97.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) GW300H169.jpg|''The Subject was Roses'' (1968) MGM logo used in the movie "2001 A Space Odyssey".jpg|''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) Print logo variantions (Full color & 2D) 1986-present 1986-2011 MGM Logo.jpg 2011-present MGM 2012Logo.jpg 2014 (90th anniversary) Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:1916 Category:1924 Category:Special logos